metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Hojo
Karen Hojo was a news reporter who was active in the 2000s. The day after the end of the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Karen Hojo reported on the aftermath of the Arsenal Gear crash in Manhattan, more specifically on the Statue of Liberty's relocation from Liberty Island to Ellis Island. She also inquired if Lady Liberty would finally get her green card.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (script), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Black background. Audio only TV newscast. Visual of the Statue of Liberty stranded on Ellis Island, carried there by Arsenal Gear from its perch on Liberty Island. The statue is in front of the immigration Museum. The voiceover fades in and out erratically. // Karen Hojo: This is Karen Hojo, reporting from Ellis Island. The effect of last night’s incident are apparent, even here. The Statue of Liberty made the long trip from France to Liberty Island in 1886 as a birthday present if you will of our independence. She now stands in front of the Immigration Museum. // Karen: At long last, it seems that she will go through the immigration process. // To Ending 8 movie demo 3 // P082_08_M03 Ending 8 movie demo 3 (Statue of Liberty) // A shot of Lady Liberty. The statue should look slightly tilted. // Karen: Will Lady Liberty finally get her Green Card? // The statue is in front of the Immigration Museum on Ellis island. The humor here is that it has taken Liberty more than a century after its arrival in the U.S. in 1886 to get to Immigrations. The final question should also serve as a query to the users on whether they are fit to make decisions on their own. Behind the scenes Karen Hojo is a character who was cut from the final version of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty due to the actual Arsenal Gear crash sequence being cut a few months before release because of 9/11. Her name and character was derived from a character from another game made by Metal Gear creator Hideo Kojima, Policenauts, although like Meryl Silverburgh, they are not intended to be the same character. Although cut in the final version, she was still included in the script for the game included in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2. Her line about the Statue of Liberty getting her green card was intended to be a question as to whether the audience deserves free will, and the overall scene was meant to be a humorous reference to how the Statue of Liberty took over a century to get to the American immigration registration area since it arrived. Hojo was included in IDW's official comic book adaptation for Metal Gear Solid 2, which was later adapted into Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée, a digital graphic novel version for the PlayStation Portable (Japan) and PlayStation 3 (worldwide). She is voiced by Kim Mai Guest in the English version and Kikuko Inoue in the Japanese version. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (script) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Bande Dessinée'' Sources *''The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2'' Notes and references Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Discarded characters Category:Female Category:Americans